Jargon P-R
P pattern: Series of points in space designed to give sufficient radar coverage to locate wreckage within the sector, as in "I got all the way to the end of the pattern before I found the DSS". petal: (petalled, petalling, Death Petal, Death Flower). 1. The solid support structure that appears to hold gates in position. 2. To hit and be killed by the structure in (1), as in "I petalled", sometimes used as "clipped the petal" implying an unseen wing hit a petal rather than the ship being propelled straight into a petal. There are various obscure references to flowers, most of which refer to petalling, such as "eat Lotus". 3. To kill another ship, including flux, by forcing them to collide with a petal, as in "the Jelly petalled". pod: 1. Device that returns you to the station after a death, as in "pod ride home". 2. To kill another pilot. Also see rip. 3. PoD. 4. UFO artefact wreckage. PoD: 1. An acronym for "Pay or Die". Usually issued by a pirate demanding credits from a victim in exchange for them being allowed safe passage through a sector. Traditionally, a PoD is also accompanied by a request for the victim to shut off their engines and not pitch, yaw or roll (as the pirate is likely to be on the victim's six). 2. (pod) JGC Device that transports you back to your home (or last) station by means of a pod that ejects from your ship. This was in Classic", so is subject to change. pol: JGC Shorthand for Political Rating or Status. pop: JGC 1. The explosion resulting from the retrieval of an artefact from wreckage or a pure having been mined out. Also called the "Johnston effect". 2. To crash a ship, specifically a tow, normally by missing the station docking tube, as in "don't pop with all those gators on board". POS: JGC 1. Acronym for Player Owned Station. 2. Acronym for Piece of S***. potato: (Holy Potato). Station constructed around a roid, specifically Quantar stations. power levelling: Process by which new characters of experienced players seek to rapidly acquire experience and rank (level) and may temporarily ignore secondary aspects of gameplay like RP. Examples include "levelling a storage tow" by fluxing big game flux. There are a few examples of players power levelling right up to level 50. PP: Abbreviation for PowerPlant, an equipment classification. ppl: Shorthand for people. proxy-nerf: To make something worse by changing things that it is compared with rather than the thing itself, for example the Gust JGC, which was proxy-nerfed by improved shielding on fighters, which it has trouble penetrating Charmaka. Also see nerf. Pure: A roid made up of one mineral commodity only. PvP: Abbreviation for Player vs Player combat. Normally, but not always, the players involved consent to the combat, for example by flying HG JGC. Q Quake in space: A phrase used to imply JG as primarily a combat shooter or quick PvP game. Various other well known game titles may be substituted for Quake to imply a different gameplay bias. Quant: Shorthand for Quantar, referring to a pilot who belongs to the Quantar Paths. R Rad: (Radio). Shorthand for Radioactive roids or ore. Also see nuke. RAH! (anything but all caps may be considered as an insult, expansion to a full line common). Octavian RP greeting. rebel: Pilot or squad working against TRI. Reg: Shorthand for 'regulated space', those sectors and stations under the control of TRI. Contrast to unreg. rgr: Shorthand for 'roger', meaning message understood and about to be acted on. Rings: JGC 1. The hexagonal targeting rings that are used to guide ships into a station's docking tube. Often used to report progress of a ship, as in "the tow's in the rings and about to dock". 2. Less commonly, a beac. Ring Jockey: JGC Pilot who spends most of their time tuning beacs. Ring Patrol: JGC Commonly squad based flipping of beacs, either to keep home space the 'correct' colour, or to draw out a factionalist enemy. rip: To kill, normally another player in space combat, but the term is also applied to other space threats. Also see civ rip. Rock Licker: (Rock Sucker, Roid Licker, Rock Kisser, and similar). Derogatory term for Quants, although not taken as an insult by the majority of Quant pilots. Sometimes refers to miners in general. ROE: Acronym for rules of engagement. roid: (roided, roiding). 1. Shorthand for an asteroid of any type including asteroid fields. 2. To mine asteroids, as in "roiding". 3. To radar mask, cloak. 4. To die by hitting a roid at speed. 5. To kill a flux by forcing it to crash against a roid, as in "I roided the Squid". Rollio Cord: Process by which player sees a situation they cannot deal with and manually disconnects themselves from the game rapidly by physically disconnecting their computer from the internet, forcing a disco. Derived from the frustration of US pilot rollio, who would announce a PoD and find the target had discoed seconds later; hence the phrase 'in an emergency pull cord for rollio'. The practice is less common now that discoed pilots remain in space for a few minutes after an in-flight disco, but can still be used to shake off flux. obscure rookie: See noob. RP: 1. Abbreviation for 'RolePlay'. 2. Used to imply an event or activity been done IC, as in "there's an RP at hyp atm". RTFM: Abbreviation for 'read the f***ing manual', rarely used except in the case of particularly inane noob questions. runner: Pilot undertaking FMs using brokered commods and flying between stations empty to complete the project in the shortest time possible. rv: Shorthand for rendezvous. ---- *A-C *D-F *G-I *J-L *M-O *S-U *V-Z Sources http://www.capsu.org/jumpgate/jargon.html Category:Jargon